


Dress Blues

by LadyAmalthea



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hank, Dom/sub, F/M, Lingerie, Post-Canon, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAmalthea/pseuds/LadyAmalthea
Summary: May, 2039Hank and Connor have been dating for just about a month. It's the day of the precinct's honor ceremony for new officers and rank promotions, and Connor has a surprise for Hank after the festivities...





	Dress Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havenwolds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havenwolds/gifts).



> Part 2 of last weekend's smut prompt challenge!
> 
> The referenced lingerie that Connor wears is Dita Von Teese's "Madame X" in Blue.
> 
> Enjoy!

While they were at work, Connor's uniform had hardly changed since he was brought back on by the police department after the revolution. The CyberLife-emblemed jacket was replaced with a regular suit jacket, which varied slightly between grey and black depending on the day. Sometimes Hank thought he could get a read on his partner, trying to figure out the pattern. But then Connor would do the opposite of what he expected, and he couldn't help but wonder if he was doing it on purpose.

 

It was nearly Summer, the snow had long since melted but the weeks had been fairly dreary and just barely warm enough that Hank could swap his heavy coat for just a leather jacket. 

 

But today was a day that Hank was both dreading and stupidly eager for.

 

His formal uniform sat in its bag, freshly tailored for the ceremony that afternoon. A fresh crop of cadets, the first mixed group of human and android, would be joining the department, and a small handful of new ranks were being announced. Hank didn’t say it outloud, but he was secretly hoping that Gavin would get the stupid promotion he had been clawing for. Damm kid hadn't stopped talking about it for months. Along with Nines, Connor’s upgraded counterpart, Gavin had proven himself with several successful cases finally closed. 

 

But Connor could also be getting a new title.

 

He was brought on as Detective, which was fair given his ability level. It drove Reed crazy to be the same rank, but the only reason Gavin hadn't gone up in rank for so long had been his attitude. 

 

Hank already new he wasn’t going anywhere; his disciplinary folder was still in recovery, but it had certainly had a few reports erased as he made up for it with each case.

 

He and Connor made a fantastic team, more so now with Connor as a deviant. The city had been tough to clean up after the revolution in November, with riots and hate crimes keeping the whole department busy to the extreme. The only reason it didn't become worse was  _ because _ of Connor. The reckless android had flung himself into danger more than Hank would've liked, and burned himself out working such long hours when many human officers called out. But he pushed through and they successfully neutralized a large crime ring before a larger scale terrorist attack could be carried out. 

 

Connor insisted not to have to much attention drawn to himself over it, already self-conscious whenever he was recognized as the revolution’s turning point. He vastly preferred just being Detective Connor, the boyfriend of Lieutenant Hank Anderson.

 

That development was rather recent, and very slow going at that. Hank and Connor had gone out for drinks aboutabouta month ago; in his very usual way of starting any topic, Connor turned to the lieutenant after they toasted to a resolved case.

 

“May I ask you a personal question?” He said, smiling. 

 

Hank, of course, told him to “stop asking that all the damn time,” followed closely by “of course you fuckin’ can.”

 

The calm, collected android explained that he had made a deduction in regards to some emotional responses his biocomponents were experiencing… which in Connor-verbatim meant that he had discovered a new emotion. 

 

It was love. He was in love with Hank.

 

Hank wasn’t about to lie and tell Connor he didn’t feel the same way, but he wanted to make it clear that he had no expectations for a relationship with Connor. The guy was still new to literally everything, and Hank insisted that he was open to whatever Connor had in mind.

 

“I would like to date you, and possibly engage in consensual intercourse.”

 

The conversation paused as Hank nearly spilled his drink, and delicately asked Connor if he even had the capability for intercourse. 

 

“If you would like, you can find out this evening, Lieutenant,” he winked as he addressed Hank by his title.

 

And if that didn’t make Hank more flustered than he had ever been in his life.

 

The memory still caught Hank off guard as he pulled the garment bag down and laid it on the bed. He unzipped it, looking at the dress blues with his shining nameplate.

 

Boy… did he find out that night. He found out a lot. 

 

Like how Connor was built quite accurately, with detail absolutely dripping from his perfectly sculpted dick (which was somehow removable), to his tight, puckering anus.

 

The android was smirking as they sat in bed after having sex together the first time. “I think I can… appreciate why humans enjoy the act of sex. Particularly with an individual they enjoy the company of.”

 

It was phrased like a goddamn textbook, but the tone of his voice had left a warm tingle in Hank's chest.

 

It was very good sex to Hank, and he was glad that it was for Connor as well.

 

That said, they still weren't sleeping together every night. Connor was living in a small apartment unit with Nines near the station, and Hank needed some adjustment as it was.

 

The past few days, his partner had been rather excited about the ceremony. Hank thought they were pretty cool too first couple times, but he guessed that the real excitement had been for the after party and their plans after. The precinct had planned a nice reception, drinks and snacks served for the various officers and their families. Hank's sister came the first few years, and his wife came with their newborn son the year he was made lieutenant. Cole, hardly a few weeks old, slept blissfully through the whole thing. 

 

Shoes shining, and suit neatly pressed, he started to dress himself in the uniform. He was proud of the medals that hung from his chest lapel, and left the hat off until after he was done driving to the ceremony. 

 

Before leaving the house, he remembered he should make sure the house was ready for tonight. Connor had asked if he could “spend the night” to celebrate, and had a surprise planned for Hank. The lieutenant had insisted on being open to anything Connor wanted to try, so it seemed he had decided on something.

 

Driving to the small park on the lake, he saw a couple dozen cars already lined up with many familiar faces slowly trickling toward the pavillion. Some of the most eager faces were the new android officers, several of them not even originally programmed for the police force. Captain Fowler had been more than happy to recruit such a diverse group.

 

Hank all but marched in his uniform with long strides, searching the crowd for his android. Connor wasn’t one to show up so early, always knowing the precise amount of time to-

 

“Lieutenant?” 

 

Hank raised his eyebrows; he never ceased to be surprised by his partner. But then he looked the deviant top to bottom, the uniform trimmed perfectly to his toned body. His hair was tucked under the flat-topped cap, until he removed it to tuck under his left arm and saluted to his superior. 

 

“At ease, you dork,” Hank insisted, rubbing his freshly-trimmed chin. 

 

Connor also took in the sight before him; Hank looked amazing cleaned up when he wanted to be. “You look… very handsome, Lieutenant Anderson,” he said, offering a small smile.

 

Hank leaned in, “you too,” trying not to draw the suspicion if any colleagues. Their relationship was still fairly hush-hush, which was probably for the best for the time being. As they walked toward the rows of metal folding chairs, Hank heard the clicking of fresh shoes, and looked down to see that Connor's dress boots had a slightly larger heel than his were. The kid was about two inches higher off the ground than usual; Hank knew there was something deliberate about it. Connor wasn't known for his subtlety.

 

They became pulled away into small tall by various other officers, especially when Reed and Nines showed up as well. Gavin had a shit-eating grin, even right up until they were called to their seats for the event to begin. 

 

Fowler introduced the incoming class if academy cadets, congratulating each one by name, and giving a short statement on the year so far. He reiterated the importance of their acceptance of the android personnel, and the challenges of the past months.

 

He referenced a specific case, and Hank could see Gavin scoot to the edge of his seat. The Captain called him to the stage to present him with a new badge, and it was the first time Hank saw him smile so genuinely. He was happy for the dumbass; Reed worked pretty damn hard and deserved the title of Sergent. 

 

Then, Fowler went back to talking about their android staff, and the revolution itself.

 

“We were very fortunate to have such dedicated officers here in Detroit, all through the recent social and political evolutions this year has brought. As with any change, there is the potential for those against it, and the city had been facing threats of large scale events that would threaten the civilian population.”

 

Beside him, Connor was fidgeting with his damn coin, but was absorbing every word of the speech. The android was hardly ever nervous except for press conferences or in crowds like this. This was probably no different; Hank knew he wasn't great with large groups. But it made his leading the march of freed androids out if CyberLife that much more impressive to Hank. Newly deviates and facing something that happened to be one if his greatest fears.

 

“We at the Detroit Municipal Police Force are very lucky to have the investigative resources that we do, and intend on honoring such hard work. I would like to invite Connor, designation RK800, to come forward and receive the title of Inspector for his hard work and successful mission to keep this city safe.”

 

Standing, Connor looked at Hank anxiously before approaching the stairs. Through the loud applause, he made out Hank saying “I'm so proud of you, Con,” and found the composure to go on stage.

 

Hank clapped as loud as he could, removing the white gloves so the sound carried all the way to the stage. Connor stood up attentively before Captain Fowler as the new badge was pinned to his shirt, and gave him a smile before descending the stairs with a blue tinge that looked airbrushed spread across his cheeks.

 

Hank gave him a pat on the shoulder as they continued to watch the rest of the ceremony, a new energy clinging to the air between them. 

 

After more applause and yelling out, the company was dismissed for pictures and the reception. It was just boxed wine and some finger foods, but it seemed to fit the mood all the same. Connor hardly left Hank's side, even when approached by other officers who congratulated him. He accepted the praise shakily but earnestly, and Hank could see small flashes of yellow beneath the police cap.

 

“Hey, whattya say we get out of here? I don't think the party will get any crazier while we are gone,” he finished the last sip of the merlot, which tasted mostly like wine but partially of cardboard. Connor nodded, prompting a string of goodbyes before they were actually able to make it to the car.

 

“I need to pick up my bag from the apartment, if you wouldn’t mind stopping there first.” Connor asked as he buckled himself into the passenger seat. He took Hank’s hat, as well as his own and placed them on the backseat while Hank situated himself.

 

“Yeah, sure… you know I always keep thirium around for you, you don’t have to bring your own.” Hank said as he turned the ignition on and started to navigate out of the parking lot.

 

Connor nodded, a smile twitching for a second before he went back to his default poker-face, “I think you will enjoy what I have prepared.”

 

Hank was insanely curious, but he wasn’t going to give Connor the benefit of his teasing games. “Okay, say no more. Keep it as a fucking surprise until we get there.”

 

He didn’t bother going upstairs with Connor to his apartment, since the plan was just for him to be in and out. A few minutes later, he received a text message.

 

_ Connor: I may be delayed; I decided to remove the dress uniform so it may be stored properly. I am changing clothes and will be back downstairs shortly. _

 

Hank shut off the car after reading it, replying with a thumbs-up emoji. He listened to the white noise of downtown; the occasional siren or screeching of brakes over the gentle hum of central air units. He had been so spoiled with his place in suburbia, he’d never be able to sleep with all that noise outside his window.

 

After a few minutes, he saw Connor finally coming through the double doors of his apartment building, noting the drastic change in clothing. Not just that he changed in general, but it was a much different look for Connor. A blue-er wash of denim pants, a white v-neck under a leather jacket, and the boots from before with the large, chunky heels. Hank tried to will his sweat glands not to make the collar of the uniform even tighter around his neck. “I am ready to go, Lieutenant,” Connor said smiling, with his small duffle bag at his feet.

 

“Right… yeah… home.” Hank replied eloquently as he drove them to his place. 

 

They arrived at Hank’s house faster than Hank had  anticipated, but blissfully so. The car ride felt incredibly tense, since Connor had stayed fairly quiet the whole time. Teasing bastard.

 

“I’m gonna get outta this uniform, if you wanna-”

 

“Actually, I…” Connor interrupted, not removing his shoes or putting his bag down. “I was wondering if you could wait for me in the bedroom. I was wondering if you would be… open to roleplay...before intercourse?”

 

“Uhhh… what?” Hank’s brain flatlined.

 

“I have observed that you became aroused during certain investigations, particularly when I was asserting myself with a suspect.”

 

Damnit, Hank hoped he didn’t notice… even though Connor noticed everything. 

 

Even though he looked like the personification of a puppy, Connor was an absolute killing machine. He was  _ strong _ , and could be mean as hell if you got on his bad side. Some of the terrorists they brought in a couple months ago were anti-android extremists, and Connor showed no mercy when they tried to resist.

 

One idiot thought it would be a good idea to try and wriggle out of Connor’s grip, and he ended up crushing their wrists so hard, the dumbass had to wear a brace in their holding cell before appearing in court.

 

It made Hank uncontrollably hard, and he definitely jerked off at the thought of it that night.

 

Hank frowned as he started to walk toward the bedroom, “Okay, okay… but remember the safe word is ‘apple pie’.” He couldn’t even remember how he came up with that one, but last time Connor had a brilliant idea like this, he almost thought he’d need it.

 

He sat on the edge of the bed, waiting grumpily for the android to grace him with his presence. He could hear some fussing and mumbling from outside the bedroom door, like Connor was psyching himself up or something. Hank didn’t really understand why, other than the android’s innate sense of perfectionism. He wanted to perform well for Hank, which the man had mixed feelings about. Because first off, why waste it on him? But also… Hank  _ loved _ being so spoiled. 

 

The door creaked open, and Hank had to stop himself from reacting too strongly.

 

The brunet was out to kill him with those looks. The white shirt had been removed to reveal a cross-strapped, electric blue brassiere, that matched the coordinating g-string and garter belt at his hips. The panties had been modified with a leather harness, a gaping hole where a dildo could be fastened in. The leather jacket remained in place, as did his hat which had been left in the car before. The garter belt held up dark grey stockings, most of which were covered with a knee-high pair of leather boots with 3-inch platform heels. 

 

It was also worth noting, to Hank at least, that two pairs of silvery handcuffs dangled from the edge of Connor hip, curved around one of the silky straps of the garter belt to hold them in place. 

 

Connor hated crowds; reverting to very rehearsed answers even in a group of their colleagues. But here, where it was just them, he was in complete control when he wanted to be. And Hank happily encouraged it.

 

“Lieutenant Anderson, I will be confiscating your clothing and restraining you to the bed frame,” he explained, hands on his hips around the hem of his jacket. “You cooperation is appreciated.”

 

Striding over effortlessly in the heels, he commanded Hank to stand up as he began to remove each article of clothing. Hank stood proudly, but followed each instruction to allow himself to be disrobed. Connor was better at hanging up clothing on hangers anyway; maybe that was his underlying intent with all this?

 

Once Hank was down to his undershirt and boxers, Connor smiled as he pushed the lieutenant backwards onto the bed. He propped a knee in the space between Hank’s legs, and pushed him down flat with the palm of his hands. Connor followed his face closely, leaning down and going straight for Hank’s neck when his head was finally resting on the blankets.

 

“Christ, Connor…” Hank sighed dreamily as Connor kissed him into the bed, but his arm was suddenly held down by a firm hand.

 

“Please, call me Inspector.” 

 

Just before going back in for another kiss, Connor was grinning slightly out-of-character as he tossed the leather jacket over the side of the bed. Connor lifted one of the booted legs so they were on either side of Hank’s. He sucked at Hank’s lips hungrily, and enfolded his hand with Hank’s so their fingers were entwined together. 

 

Hank rubbed his thighs together slightly, the fabric of his underwear bunching up and getting more constricting by the second. He was forcefully pushed, sliding over the unmade sheets, so his back was up against the pillows. He never purchased this stupid bed because of the wrought iron frame, but he was absolutely thankful for the unconscious forethought that he would one day take advantage of the bed’s construction. 

 

Connor must’ve used his giant computer brain to get a certain kind of handcuffs, because they were perfectly long enough that Hank’s arms were comfortably stretched out without too much or too little slack. Each cuff was brought to a reasonable tightness, and Connor placed the small key ring into the left cup of the bra.

 

Hank reclined near the head of the bed, and he couldn’t help smiling at the pretty view in front. Connor was rather pleased with himself as he hovered over Hank. He was straddling Hank’s lap, heels and all, and began to paw at the rising bulge before him. “While you understand I have you incarcerated for you behavior, I’m more than happy to assist you with any discomfort you may have while in this position.” He leaned back slightly, letting his head roll to the side as he gazed at Hank with half-lidded eyes. “But you will have to ask nicely.”

 

Hank shifted his hips slightly, “well Inspector, it does seem that I am incredibly horny for a man in uniform.” He glanced down at his own erection, and then smirking at Connor.

 

Inhaling slowly, Connor leaned back up, and forward as he balanced himself to brush noses with the lieutenant. He opened his mouth to say something to continue the scene, “it was rather illegal how good you looked earlier, Lieutenant…” He kissed Hank with an open mouth, twitching a little in excitement when he could taste everything that lingered on the man’s tongue.

 

Lazily, Hank kissed Connor back, and felt the android start to gyrate his skinny hips on the subdued man’s lap. It was torturously wonderful, and Hank grunted in delight. 

 

“Now, if I do something for you, you must promise to cooperate when I must interrogate you later,” he slithered down Hank’s belly, pressing his face against the erection pressing through the cotton fabric.

 

“S-s-sure will, officer,” Hank stuttered out, he pelvis jutting upwards.

 

Connor began to thumb the elastic of the last remaining piece of clothing, blowing a cool breath across the indented skin where the waistband was a tad too tight. While he continued to slide off the boxers, he also made a note to himself to research and purchase Hank new undergarments that fit him more comfortably. 

 

He lifted Hank by the hips with ease to slide off the boxers, a spark of excitement warming his circuits as he observed how flushed Hank’s body had gotten at being fully exposed like this. 

 

Hank stared up at the ceiling as Connor went down on him, the soft lips of the androids mouth swallowing him whole right out of the gate. He slowly pulled away, leaving Hank feeling jumpy. He was trying desperately not to pull on the handcuffs unless he really couldn’t help it, but it turned out to be more difficult than he imagined. This was fairly undiscovered territory for him, having only been the one one restrained maybe once or twice before in his life… both of which were with the sexy deviant before him. The first two times Connor had been pretty gentle, just wrapping Hank’s wrists above his head with a necktie. Those times had been much more spontaneous, but Connor had clearly planned this out. Hank wasn’t expecting cuffs and a strappy get-up. He did, however, prep himself last night and buy a fresh bottle of lube to keep in the bedside drawer. Never hurt to be careful.

 

Heavily panting, Hank looked down at what Connor was going to do next; he met the android’s half-lidded eyes at the exact right moment. The deviant still had his mouth half-open, and started to stick his tongue out slightly. Hank heard a somewhat familiar humming noise, his erection stiffening as Connor pressed his vibrating tongue on the tip of his cock.

 

“Fucking CHRIST-” Hank cried out. This was  _ very _ new to him. The damn patriarchy had always told him that vibrators were only for women or anyone with a clit. As he twitched, straining his shands against the handcuffs, he cursed himself for never giving it a try before. It was so new, and different from anything he had every felt sexually… and wonderful.

 

Connor had done some preparing of his own. His tongue was vibrating at a lower speed to experiment with Hank’s reaction, and he had also prepared by filling a chamber near his oral cavity with some water-based lubricant. He had prepared for the possibility of Hank requesting analingus but needed something that would also be suitable for a blowjob (which Connor had been wanting to perform  _ badly  _ after seeing Hank dressed and cleaned up). 

 

He also fluttered his eyelashes upon logging another new piece of information; the moans that Hank made were much different when he received oral sex like this.  His voice had it’s crisp raspiness from his off-again-on-again relationship with cigarettes, but was now heightened so it cracked when Hank tried to speak.

 

“Oh fuck… oh God, fuck…” he called out. After a few strokes of Connor’s mouth around him, he sucked on the tip for an extra moment and Hank felt the speed of the vibrations increasing steadily. His eyes rolled back into his head in ecstasy, whimpering and shaking. The speed plateaued, and then fell slightly to a good intensity to keep Hank on the edge. He bore down on the erection fully, thrusting his throat around it. 

 

Hank arched his back, blood rushing in his ears. When Connor removed himself again, he climbed off of Hank after placing a kiss on his stomach. “I will return shortly,” he stated with a cool smile.

 

Hank watched wordlessly, breathing hard, as Connor left the room. There were a few beats of silence, stretching into a full minute. The thudding pressure in his groin started to crawl across his skin. “Hey! Connor, what the fuck?!”

 

The door opened promptly after, Connor holding the bag he had brought. “I believe you are ready for our interrogation.”

 

Hank breathed a sigh of fake relief, “thought you were gonna leave me here.”

 

Connor set the bag on the bed, suddenly concerned with a hand on Hank’s leg, “I hoped I would not make you uncomfortable by leaving briefly, I apologize. I… If you felt uncomfortable being abandoned as such, know that you are allowed to withdraw consent at any time.” 

 

Hank snorted a little, “I was being sarcastic, no need to go all clinical on me.”

 

His partner's nervousness subsided, “I have to make sure; your comfort is of the utmost importance.” 

 

Hank rolled his hands where they were restrained to encourage Connor to continue, “So, interrogate me, Inspector.”

 

Connor resumed his serious demeanor, unzipped the duffle, and began unpacking the contents in a line. Lined up perfectly in Hank’s view were five different dildos. Each a slightly different shade, each with various sizes, and patterns of curves, ridges and bumps. The second largest one caught Hank’s eye; it was a more anatomical recreation, but it had a sexy PVC black finish.

 

“You have been accused of assisting and harboring a deviant. You were found at a crime scene with one. I need you to confess to your crime, and infirm m if you have any feelings for this deviant,” Connor gave Hank a smirk and a smile, prompting him to have something to play along with.

 

Hank sneered, still aroused as hell but also terribly amused, “you’re not getting anything out of me.”

 

Connor nodded, “very well, it seems we must proceed in a more difficult way. I will have to probe you.”

 

The android dragged his hand across the bed, his hand brushing and slightly rolling the different phallus options. Hank’s heart was pounding, and spiked a tad when Connor’s fingers caressed the black one.

 

His fingers froze, and he lifted the piece up to his flat pelvis and installed in into the fixture he was wearing. Moving methodically, he collected the other options back into the bag, and retrieved the lube that Hank had gotten from the bedside drawer. He analyzed the brand instantly, and noticed that Hank must have picked it for it’s thicker consistency. He also removed his footwear, so it would be easier to maneuver around. He pressed his weight upon the bed, gently spreading Hank’s legs, and delivering a large squirt of the viscous liquid on his fingers.

 

“I will ask you again, sir, describe your feelings about this deviant, give me his name,” he demanded. Hank’s hole tightened as the cold lube squished between it and Connor’s fingers.

 

“No,” Hank’s voice sassed in return, but shakily.

 

He writhed under Connor as the smooth fingers entered him, carefully pressing in and working the lubricant around.

 

“B-bring it on!” 

 

As Hank rebelled and groaned, Connor pushed on and added another finger when he felt Hank start to get too comfortable. His dick was a bright red in burning need, having gone untouched since Connor had stepped out earlier. The restrained fists ached as he tried to recoil them down to where he needed touch; his body hot, sweaty and restless.

 

“Ughhhh god…. if I tell you will you fuckin’ do that thing with your mouth again!” Hank pleaded, trying to squirm around enough just to even feel his dick bounce against his lower belly.

 

“You promise to tell me all that you know?” Connor asked, retracting his fingers and lining himself up to enter Hank. “You have so far been fairly unreasonable, there will be consequences if you lie.”

 

“Mmmmhff… fuckin’... I’ll tell the whole truth or whatever, just please!” Hank swallowed to get rid of the dryness of his throat, and choked out a scream as Connor entered into him and wrapped a gentle hand around Hank’s dick. 

 

“Then say it,” Connor stretched him with the black dildo until he was met with a tight muscle, nudging it carefully as the words tumbled out of Hank’s throat.

 

“Connor!! Fucking fuck! Deviant - and - aughhhh…” 

 

Hank’s orgasm was like a shockwave that made him uncontrollably tighten around the strap-on, and he gasped for breath as Connor pulled it out. Just as his cum was about to propel out of him, the warmth of Connor’s mouth was around him again. The slight overstimulation made Hank vocalize louder than he had intended, his own dirty cry bouncing into his ears.

 

Connor had taken every drop of the hot liquid down his throat, smiling at the small, sporadic shakes through Hank’s body. Letting Hank have a moment to breathe, Connor unlocked his partner’s wrists, and curled around the larger body as Hank’s heart hate steadily evened out.

 

After a little while, he found himself rubbing the silky stockings on Hank’s hairy calves, enjoying the interesting feeling.

 

“That was… that was a lot.” Hank muttered, and then suddenly corrected himself. “It was a  _ good _ “a lot”, don’t get me wrong… but wow was that…”

 

“I’m very glad you enjoyed it, Hank.” Connor nuzzled into Hank’s shoulder resting a hand on Hank’s chest to feel his heartbeat.

 

“I’m gonna take a fucking nap…” he announced, turning in toward Connor a little to get comfortable. “Let me know when you’re ready for yours… Inspector Connor.”

 

“Gladly, Lieutenant.”

 

 

_ To be continued... _

**Author's Note:**

> This will have a follow-up wireplay fic, which will probably be written and posted next week.
> 
> Find me on Twitter: @canticumexvacui
> 
> I'm also now on ko-fi!


End file.
